cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lunacy Accord
Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances =‘Document of Madness’= Preamble The nations of the Lunacy Accord hereby bind themselves wholly and uncompromisingly to each other and to the pursuance of both letter and spirit of the Document of Madness. All members bind themselves, without equivocation, to the Triumvirate of Duties and shall endeavor at all times and in all things to ensure the safety, prosperity, and perpetual insanity of the Accord. The Oath All applicants to the Lunacy Accord are required to take the Oath prior to entry as a full Lunatic. The Oath is binding for the duration of the member’s tenure in the Accord. All aspiring Lunatics must present a copy of the Oath, signed and thoroughly understood, to the Monarchs prior to their being welcomed into the Accord. "The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success.” “I, the undersigned madman, do swear to the legitimacy and severity of my ascent into madness and hereby irrevocably tie myself to the Accord. What belongs to me belongs to the Accord; what belongs to the Accord belongs to me, for their goals are my goals, their prosperity is my prosperity, and their safety is my safety. I swear to endeavor at all times and in all things to uphold the Document of Madness and to adhere to the Triumvirate of Duties. I recognize that I can only be released from this document by death or, worse, a declaration of sanity. Having taken this oath, I greet my new family freely; my heart swells with pride and my mind races with the kaleidoscope of genius I now know to be inherent in Lunacy. I am a Lunatic.” Yours in madness, ........................... =The Lunatics= Any nation who doubts the sanity of the Cyberverse and has suspicions about their own sound mindedness will find a home in the Accord. The Accord is officially a white team alliance and encourages all madmen and Lunatics to choose whatever team color the voices tell them to. The voices are never wrong. Any nation who wishes to apply to the Lunacy Accord, henceforth known as an “eccentric,” must: 1. Identify their nation, ruler, resources, and current team color. 2. Post a declaration of suspected insanity in the Asylum. Once accepted into the Asylum by our trained staff of psychiatrists, the newly titled “madman” will become a tenant of the Asylum for a period of time no less than three (3) days and no more than two (2) weeks. This is, of course, assuming the necessary alignment of the stars and the proper number of “plastic-bag-in-the-wind” sightings. Only the Monarchs may declare the stars out of alignment. No member of the Accord may belong to another alliance while retaining Lunatic status. Similarly, an eccentric must be unaligned to post a suspicion of insanity. Upon successful completion of the tests and procedures administered by the Asylum staff, the applicant will be required to carefully read the Oath. By signing the Oath and sending the copy to one of the Monarchs, the madman will be unconditionally offering themselves to the Accord. If the Monarch’s private voices assent, the Monarch will issue a proclamation of Lunacy and the madman will join his brothers and sisters as a full Lunatic. A Lunatic may resign freely if all outstanding debts to the Accord are paid and the Monarchs assent. Resignations are tendered officially by personal declarations of sanity. =Proclamation of Inclusion and Openness= The Accord recognizes and embraces the unbridled creativity and genius of the Lunatics. Any Lunatic’s thoughts will be happily and respectfully listened to by the government and general body of Lunatics. No thoughts or ideas are to be kept from the Lunatics unless necessary to ensure the safety of the Accord. The Accord is, first and foremost, an open alliance. We are not to deal in secrets unless absolutely necessary. Secrets are a staple of the sane. =The Triumvirate of Duties= 1. All Lunatics are responsible for the safety and well-being of the government. 2. All members of government are responsible for the safety and well-being of the Lunatics. 3. All Lunatics and members of government are responsible for continued adherence to and promotion of the Document of Madness. =Structured Lunacy= The ruling government of the Accord shall be structured thusly: The Monarchs of Madness The Monarchy consists of two (2) sovereign rulers of equal authority, responsibility, and status. They are the ultimate authority on all matters, internal and external, of the Accord. The Monarchs rule for life and can only be removed from their position by a personal declaration of sanity (resignation) at which point they must appoint a successor who will be subject to the approval of the remaining Monarch and a majority of the Conclave. A successor must have been a Lunatic for at least three (3) months. In the event that a Monarch dies without appointing a successor, the duty falls to the remaining Monarch and the Conclave. Specific Duties 1. Issue Proclamations of Insanity, allowing madman to become full Lunatics. 2. Approve foreign treaties – no treaty is official without the signature of at least one Monarch. 3. Act as custodians of the forums (administrators). 4. Assist in the day-to-day ruling of the Accord. Their word is law. 5. Appoint the Princes of Insanity. 6. Appoint personal assistants as necessary. 7. Preside over the High Court. 8. Issue proclamations of sanity (expulsions). Only a monarch or the unanimous Conclave may propose a change to the Document of Madness. Changes are official if and only if signed into effect by both Monarchs, the three Princes, and a supermajority of the Conclave. The Princes of Insanity The Princes consist of three (3) day to day rulers of the Accord. Their authority is all-encompassing within their individual spheres of influence, subject only to the supreme authority of the Monarchs. The Princes shall be eligible for unbroken term-lengths of no more than 4 months. This term limit may only be extended by an agreement between both Monarchs of Madness and a majority decision of the Conclave. Specific Duties 1. The Prince of War: Acts as the high commander of the armies of Lunacy. A. May appoint assistants necessary to the fulfillment of his obligations / duties as he sees fit. B. Is responsible for the organization and general combat-readiness of the armies of the Accord. C. Is responsible for ensuring that the sane do not pretend to belong to the Accord. D. Is responsible for the organization and execution of in-house military drills. 2. The Prince of Relations: Acts as the Accord’s authority on external matters involving foreign powers. A. May appoint assistants necessary to the fulfillment of her obligations / duties as she sees fit. B. Is responsible for the maintenance of existing foreign relations and the creation of new foreign ties. C. Is responsible for appointing the Accord’s diplomats and overseeing their efforts. 3. The Prince of Lunatics: Acts as the Accord’s authority on internal matters. A. May appoint assistants necessary to the fulfillment of his obligations / duties as he sees fit. B. Is responsible for the economics of the Accord, including the organization of technology deals, facilitation of nation building, and organization of trade circles. C. Is responsible for maintaining an accurate, up-to-date, list of the Lunatics. D. Acts as the chairman of the Accord’s banking council. E. Acts as the chief magistrate of the Petty Crimes Court. A Prince of Insanity may be removed from office by a proclamation of sanity issued by a Monarch of Madness or a unanimous decision of the Conclave. The Conclave The Conclave shall consist of six (6) members and one (1) Archon elected from the Lunatics. A Lunatic seeking candidacy for election to the Conclave may do so with a declaration of candidacy from a Monarch. The Conclave acts as an elected body of representatives for the Lunatics. Elections Elections for the Conclave will occur every two months. The Prince of Lunatics and his assistants will oversee the elections. Day 1 (first of the month): The Monarchs hear requests for candidacy and choose which candidates are allowed to stand for election. The incumbent 7 members of the council automatically are included as candidates unless they choose not to run. Day 2 and 3: The chosen candidates are allowed to run campaigns as they see fit. Day 4 and 5: The elections are run and voting is open to all Lunatics who receive one (1) vote a piece. At the end of the 5th day, the new council is announced and much rejoicing occurs. Day 6: The Conclave internally votes into chairmanship a single member who will serve as the Conclave Archon. Specific Duties 1. The Conclave acts as an entity of oversight and its duties in this capacity are listed under each of the other sections of government. 2. Acts as representatives for the Lunatics and proposes items of agenda in line with the desires of the Lunatics. 3. The Archon acts as the chairman and tie breaker for the Conclave. A member of the Conclave may be removed from office by a proclamation of sanity or by a supermajority decision of the Conclave. =War Policy and Programs= The Accord does not allow its Lunatics to engage in hostile wars on other nations, regardless of alliance affiliation or color. Easy, low-risk, gains at the expense of others is a staple of the sane. All wars of aggression must be proposed by the Prince of War and approved by a Monarch. The Accord will facilitate an in-house gladiator ring for its younger members. Prize money will be awarded by the Accord’s larger nations for good performance in the ring. All losses will be covered by the bank. This program will be necessarily suspended during times of war. The Accord supports the development and use of nuclear weapons in defensive scenarios. Permission to launch, however, must be approved by a Monarch. =General Policy= The Accord will never knowingly allow the practice of spying (planting members in other sovereign alliances for the purpose of information collection). Any Lunatic who has information suggesting that another member could be spying is required to immediately bring this to the attention of the Monarchs. Failure to do so is in violation of the Triumvirate. The Accord takes its treaties very seriously. Any binding military treaty (MDP, MDoAP, MADP) is to be just that – binding. The Accord will support its treatied allies against aggressors without question or hesitation, regardless of the odds of victory. The Accord may be released from its treaty obligations if and only if we are asked to stay out of the conflict by our treaty partner. Otherwise, the Accord must abide by the treaty for the duration of the customary "notice period" of 48–72 hours. The Accord will always seek friendly diplomatic solutions to the inevitable incidents of day-to-day interactions with the community.